Gem Rangers Series: 2 Garnet Lessons
by Jennifer Davis
Summary: More former rangers are winding up dead. Can those survivng find a way to stop this new enemy? Or is something else going on? (This is an old thing I recently found, please R&R - I just might continue the series ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, Saban does. In my series it is the second, after The Gathering. I own the Gem coins and Annie and anything else that you may not recognize. If you like it email me at nuttiegirl@excite.com and give me some feedback. I'm a college student getting through school on scholarships of the four-legged kind, so if you sue me you're going to get a bunch of cattle.  
  
PS: This is a short one meant to give you a bit more understanding of the history of the Gem coins.  
  
Garnet Lessons  
  
By Jenifer Davis  
  
  
  
Jason gasped as all around him red flames arose from the ground. He could see the other rangers fighting the Amalgamites, Magette's tin soldiers. They were actually no even close to being tin, but they were as easily replaceable for him. These monsters were humanoid, or so Garnet thought. Their armor was a metal of some sort, but definitely stronger than tin. The part of the merge that was Jason vaguely recognized them as being much like putties, but stronger and with armor.  
  
They are Amalgamites.   
  
"Yeah, you said that already. What… who are you? What are you?"  
  
I am Garnet.   
  
"You have no other name?"  
  
I ceased to have another name when I became Garnet. I lived for nothing other than to protect the innocent from Loorna.   
  
"You had to have had a name before that."  
  
I did once, I remember it no longer.   
  
"You don't remember your own name?"  
  
Loorna was banished many millennia ago, I have had no need for communication, much less a name in that time.   
  
"Then, where am I?" Jason looked around him. It was as if time had frozen, the battle waged around him. Suddenly something stepped from him. As it turned Jason realized that he was looking at his predecessor.  
  
"You are on Altera. This is the battle in which the Opal ranger was lost." Suddenly he was gone and time had begun again. The monster in front of him lashed out at Jason, and he parried sliding out of the way to collect his wits. The Opal ranger died here, this must be a test of some sort. Where is the Opal Ranger and how can I help her?  
  
He saw her, on the other side of the battlefield, fighting a monster that Jason could have sworn was an oversized baboon. Jason recognized him even before the voice identified him.  
  
That is Goldar.   
  
"Yeah, I know." He muttered, turning his attention back to the monster in front of him. It attacked again, and this time Jason was able to sweep it's feet out from under it as it passed. It rolled over to meet his blow, knocking him backwards long enough to get up. In that instant, Jason quickly glanced over to make up Opal was okay, he never saw the blow that knocked him senseless.  
  
"Umph." He looked up, the battle was gone and in front of him stood the Garnet Ranger again.  
  
That was your first mistake. The other rangers have been chosen by their coins because of their ability at protecting themselves and others. Never divert you attention from your opponent to look after another. And never try to fight one of your teammate's fights.   
  
"But what if she had been in trouble?"  
  
Then she would have called for help. That is her responsibility as a teammate to you. I am not saying that you should not look out for each other, but NEVER divert your attention from your opponent.   
  
The spirit disappeared as Jason stood and suddenly the battle was back, the monster he was fighting coming back for another hit. Jason blocked the stroke, kicking the monster's weapon away. Instead of running away as Jason expected, it attacked him, weaponless. Stunned, he was knocked to the ground. When he looked up a glowing red hand was reaching down for him.  
  
Never underestimate your opponent. Loorna does not accept failure. Her monsters do not run away to try at you again, unless given orders to do so. Never believe that because you have disarmed a monster it is powerless.   
  
"So, they will attack, no matter what."  
  
Exactly, they would rather be destroyed honorably, in their minds at least, fighting you than return to their mistress in failure.   
  
"She's not going to make it easy for us, is she?"  
  
The spirit smiled at him. That's why I am here.   
  
The battlefield reappeared, and the monster had been rearmed. Jason continued to fight, noting that this ranger armor was stronger than his old. However, he refused to let that thought take his mind off the battle and continued to fight Rerun, as he was beginning to call the monster. Very good, my son. Very good. You know better than to let other thoughts cloud your mind during battle.   
  
He finally defeated the monster, and rushed to where the Opal ranger had been fighting Goldar. Goldar was still there but she was gone. That didn't stop Goldar from attacking Jason, though.  
  
"If it isn't the Red Power Puke. I'm going to smash you like I smashed the funny one." Goldar pointed to where Opal lay against a wall, obviously in pain and obviously not getting up for a while.  
  
Before he realized it, Jason was charging Goldar, attacking like a mad man, without caring that his blows were doing nothing more that annoying the monster. A mere swipe from Goldar's arms knocked him to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Garnet reappeared as the battlefield froze around them.  
  
Never let you feeling for others, no matter how dear to you, cloud your judgement.   
  
"I know, I know. I lost my head."  
  
And you would have lost more than that. Look around you. Jason did, and too his surprise saw Opal in the midst of another battle.  
  
"But-" he looked back to the wall, there was Opal again, but this one melted into an amalgamite that quickly got up and loped back into the battle.  
  
Your enemies will never fight honorably. They will take advantage or your feeling for your fellow rangers and try to hurt loved ones to cause you to lose your cool. They know that if that works you will not fight with your head, but with your anger. That's how you make mistakes.   
  
Jason just shook his head, the realization of what he was up against setting in. Around him the battle resumed, Goldar striking out at him.. This time, Jason used what knowledge he had of fighting Goldar previously, taking advantage of the beast's weakness, until the monster disappeared from the battle.  
  
Congratulations on defeating Goldar.   
  
"Hardly, he ran off. I thought you said…"  
  
Her monsters. Goldar is too important to Loorna. He took care of her messy jobs as one of her henchmen. He led her troops into battle. I'm sure she has a replacement for him in your time, but it will be the same for that one. It will be a rare occasion for one of you to destroy her henchmen in battle. But, one day that day will come.   
  
Jason listened quietly, he had quickly learned that with Garnet all he needed to do was listen. The ranger would answer all his questions. He wasn't sure why he was being put through this test, but he would go though with it. If he was needed to help defend innocents against evil, he would do anything possible to do so.  
  
The battle resumed and he once again headed in Opal's direction, only to be headed off by another of Loorna's monsters. This one was more like he was used to. Stupid, striking at every possible moment. Jason easily fought off the monster's attacks, but warned himself before overestimating the thing. That saved his life, as suddenly he spotted two others from the corner of his eye. He jumped and back flipped out of the way as the first monster attacked, only to be crushed by his companions.  
  
Very good. You have remembered what I taught you.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
He turned and found Opal. She was fight what appeared to be an evil ranger. Great, not another one of those. She was definitely on the losing end, just too exhausted to block the attacks well. Just as he was about to come to her aid the evil ranger struck, knocking her down. Her hand went to her teleporter and she disappeared and the evil ranger turned to Jason.  
  
"So, another one wants to play?"  
  
He attacked ruthlessly, as if he knew what Jason was going to do before he did it. Jason held him off to the best of his abilities, but the other ranger was slowly gaining. Suddenly a swipe of blue knocked the other ranger down and with the help of Sapphire, the evil ranger was defeated. Or at least to a point where it too, teleported away.  
  
The battlefield went dark and he pulled off his helmet. "Where's Opal?" He demanded of the spirit. "Is she okay?"  
  
The Opal ranger is dead. She died upon arriving at the Command Post.   
  
"What?" Jason was crushed and fell to his knees. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
That is a question that I have asked myself for many millennia and only now know the answer too. Nothing. I did nothing wrong and you did nothing wrong. The Opal ranger had been badly injured in a previous battle and was not yet up to full strength.   
  
"So, you could have order her to not come to battle."  
  
You do not know the Opal ranger as I do. Besides, if she had not been there at the battle we surely would have lost. Through her death we were able to reach a stalemate in that battle. Defeating the monsters and saving the people; but not destroying Loorna, Goldar or the evil ranger. But because we won that battle we were able to go on and do just that at a later battle. However, we did not do as good of a job as I thought.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
You drew on your knowledge of battling Goldar to defeat him, did you not?   
  
"Yeah, he's done his share of attacking Earth."  
  
And Loorna has escaped the dimension she was banished to. As for the Onyx Ranger, I do not know. There were rumors once, that when I destroyed Magette the spell was broken and he became good. However, I fear that those are powers that we will never see again, like the Opal powers.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Excuse me?   
  
"Why did you put me through this? Is this some sort of test to make sure I am worthy of the Garnet powers?"  
  
No. No. I know of no one more worthy of the powers than you, Jason Lee Scott. This was my way of letting you learn through my mistakes. For those mistakes you made in battle were ones that I made when I first became a ranger. It is my hope that by having experienced former rangers as holders of the power you will be able to deafeat Loorna more swiftly than we did.   
  
Jason sat and thought about what the spirit had said, his thoughts interrupted by him.  
  
Tristan.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
You asked what my name was before I became a ranger. It was Tristan.   
  
"Tell me about them? About the rangers? How were you all chosen? Why are we the ones being chosen?"  
  
There was no need for rangers until Magette rose to power, absorbing all the strength, knowledge and magic of his predecessors. He became the supreme evil and a man on Eltare was charged by the Power to stop him, thus he formed the first Power Rangers.   
  
"Zordon."  
  
Yes, he was instructed by the Power on how to create links to the Power, the morphers we used to become the rangers. He was taught how to make wells to hold the Powers, our Gem coins. Much like your power coins on Earth. Finally, he was told that the Power itself would chose the new Rangers, that in time they would all be brought to him.   
  
"How? How did you guys know to go to him?"  
  
We didn't. He came to us. Sapphire was my closest friend and we often practiced our martial arts together. It was when we were practicing that we witnessed Loorna, Magette's daughter, attack Zordon, wanting the coins for herself. When we protected him he rewarded us with the Garnet and Sapphire coins. Garnet's memory of the attack came back to him, allowing Jason to relive it as well.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tristan and Ely were in the woods again, trying to get away from Ely's younger sister. Tristan didn't mind her tagging along, he thought she was kinda cute and she was catching on fast to what they taught her. But Ely thought she was a pest, so Tristan didn't oppose. It would be nice to be able to practice on their own, without having to teach her like she was always begging them to.  
  
They had gotten a good ways into the forest when Ely stopped at a clearing with a brook nearby. "Here, this will be good."  
  
They set down their packs and stretched, knowing better than to start sparring without warming up. Just as they finished they heard the commotion in the trees. Fearing the worst immediately, they rushed in the direction of the noise. There on Kessaire they had not heard of Loorna and knew little about Magette. A small planet with little material wealth did not hold much reward for the evil two and had not been attacked. Instead, they were afraid that poachers were once again about, attacking the wild species that had become valuable on the black market.  
  
They quickly found the commotion and to their surprise found a gruesome winged ape attacking a defenseless man while a woman looked on. Tristan burst through the bushes before either had the change to stop and think, blocking the blow that surely would have killed the man. Ely quickly cornered the woman, blocking her blows to him. Before they knew it both the woman and the ape had disappeared, leaving the two youths with the man.  
  
"Tristan of family Triaya and Ely of family Johannos. I thank you for your help. Loorna, I am afraid, was up to no good, trying to follow in her father's footsteps."  
  
"Who was she? And what did she want?"  
  
"These." The man held out in his hands a wooden box, which opened to reveal six gems, the sapphire and garnet pulsating in their resting places. "I am Zordon of Eltare. You have been chosen to take up the power and fight Loorna and Magette, to prevent them from destroying all that is good."  
  
"Loorna, Magette. Good sir, we are on Kessaire. They have both proven that they have no need for us and have avoided us throughout this conflict. Why should we bother with them?" Ely's logical side was desperately trying to tell him that it was all a dream. "And how did you know who we are?"  
  
"Because I was sent to get you."  
  
Zordon's words burned their ears as he handed Tristan the Garnet and Ely the Sapphire. Suddenly everything made sense to them as the Power explained it all. Realizing that if Magette and his daughter were not stopped, Kessaire may very well become a target, they both agreed to join Zordon.  
  
"Good. Now, say nothing to anyone. Magette will soon know that the first have been chosen and will send spies to find out whom and kill you two. Return to your families and make preparations to leave. Do not tell them where you go, but that you must go." With those instructions, Zordon disappeared, leaving the two confused and worried about how they would return to him.  
  
They quickly returned home, where to their surprise their parents agreed that they could go. They surmised that it was because they were both nearing twenty and were both beyond the age of self-guardianship. Their parents really had no say in the matter of if they went or stayed, but they were still consulted. Ely's sister, however, was heartbroken at her brother's leaving and refused to see them off when the time came for them to leave.  
  
They left their families, returning to the spot in the forest where, to their surprise, Zordon waited for them. With him they left their planet for the place that would become their new home.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
And so, Zordon trained us and four others, none of which were Kessairian, quickly joined us. They were all of planets that had been enslaved or destroyed by Magette and Loorna, as well as the newest threat, Lord Xett and his son Zedd. In a way, we were not surprised to hear of the betrothal of Loorna to Zedd, but it was the gift that surprised us.   
  
"Gift?"  
  
Yes, but I am getting ahead of myself.   
  
The memories came back, Jason this time seeing the Command Post, as the rangers had come to call it.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Rangers," Zordon had called them into conference after their first battle, to congratulate them and give them the news of the betrothal. It was after that that he dropped the bombshell.  
  
"I am afraid that I and the Power miscalculated. The coins that you have been given are too strong. There is too much of the Power coursing through them. That is why you are weak after a battle. We will have to make new."  
  
"What? Zordon, isn't there another way?"  
  
"Yes, a way to fix this problem?"  
  
Zordon shook his head, only to be stopped by Ely. "Actually sir, I do have an idea. I would need to speak with you about it, but I believe that we could make it work and be more than beneficial to us."  
  
Zordon excused the others and he and Ely discussed the idea, neither of them ever said a word to the others about the idea, only calling them in two days later for the transfer, as they called it.  
  
"Transfer? You mean we have to take new powers after all? What about the idea?"  
  
"This is the idea, Tristan. You all need to stand in a circle around this pedestal and focus the energy of your coins on it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tristan, just watch and see. The Power will tell you when to stop."  
  
They did so, noticing the small gem resting on the top of the pedestal, it pulsated with the energy they transferred to it, rising from the pedestal and glowing in all the alternating colors being added to it. Suddenly the transfer ended and the gem fell slowly to the pedestal where Zordon lifted it up. "The Power has already chosen the newest ranger. Tomorrow we will have seven, joined by the Opal rangers."  
  
He left them to wonder who the newest would be, but none of them expected the rangers they received.  
  
Nor were they expecting the evil ranger to attack them in battle the next time they went forth.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Where did the evil ranger come from?"  
  
Somehow, Xett had found out about the transfer, taking advantage of it. As we sent our excess power to the Opal he was able to drain a bit from us, as well as open the portal to the Power without our knowledge, creating his own version of the Opal Power, only this time the Onyx.  
  
As the Opal was a combination of all our powers, receiving gifts from all of us, so did the Onyx is a way. But it was a dark reflection of the power, coming out as a black ranger as opposed to the Opal's purity.   
  
"So the Onyx powers are evil? Will we have to watch out for them?"  
  
I think not. I fear that they, like the Opal, have been lost. However, if not, remember this. It impossible to make the Power evil. Instead, Magette placed a spell on a strong young man to make him his evil ranger. If there is an Onyx ranger, it has to be a ranger under a spell, or led to believe that what he is doing is right. The onyx power is the only one not protected again evil use.  
  
What Loorna did not know when she was trying to steal the coins from Zordon is that the main coins, as well as the Opal, are protected by the Power. They cannot be used for evil in any way. The Onyx is not. However, Loorna or one of her henchmen cannot hold it. Although I doubt she would try. It will have to be someone under a spell, and spells can be broken.   
  
"Meaning, that we could bring them to the side of good, like Tommy." He looked up at his predecessor, "It's Tommy, isn't it?"  
  
That I do not know. Only the Onyx Powers knows whom the next Onyx ranger will be. Come now, it is time for you to return.   
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The world disappeared in red flames around Jason once again and with a gasp, he awoke in the room he had been in before. "Ah, you're awake. You were under longer than the others when they received their coins."  
  
Jason looked at the older man, his former mentor whom he had thought long dead. "He tested me. He said that he wanted me to learn from his mistakes. I fought the battle were Opal was killed."  
  
"Sounds very much like him. After their first battle against Loorna resulted in a defeat, he insisted on them analyzing the battle. It was hard, rigorous and exhausting, but it worked. For the next battle they won easily over Loorna's monsters."  
  
"He cared for her a lot, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. Opal was his second in command and the younger sister to his best friend, Sapphire. They were to be married once Loorna was destroyed, that never came to be. Garnet did not live long after the final battle, he had been gravely injured and wanted nothing more than to join Opal in the afterlife. He forced himself to stay alive long enough to hide the coins in a safe place. As you can see, they have since been retrieved and by the side of good. Now, get your rest. Annie says you are to start to train tomorrow, and no one goes against what she says. I believe that someone will be bringing you your lunch."  
  
"I've got it." Kendrix walked in carrying a tray laden with delicious looking foods that made Jason's mouth water. Zordon left so that Jason could eat, but he didn't want to be alone while he did so.  
  
"Your name is Kendrix, right?"  
  
"Yes, I was the pink galaxy ranger on Terra Venture."  
  
"No one said anything to us about your death. Not to be morbid but, how did you 'die'?"  
  
"The psycho pink ranger had destroyed Cassie's morpher with the Savage Sword, unleashing pink energy while draining Cassie in the process. I destroyed the sword, but the explosion 'killed' me."  
  
"Is there a reason why we all have to die to be brought together? Isn't there a less morbid way?"  
  
Kendrix thought for a moment. "No, when I first woke up Annie apologized about making my friends believe that I was dead. She said that is was the only way to do it safely without attracting Loorna's attention. I'm guessing that if Loorna knew that we were being brought together she would have begun to truly kill us."  
  
"And by doing it this way, one at a time, it looks like we are truly being killed off. But since the events are not linked, no one will think that it is a gathering."  
  
"Yeah, that's basically what Annie said."  
  
"It does make sense. And there are only two left to come."  
  
"No, three. Annie said that there will be another - oh, I think it was Onyx. She said that he would be the only one to bring his powers with him. And that he would be a former ranger."  
  
"Did she say when he was to be coming?"  
  
"Yeah. After you. It was after Kat came, Annie said that there would be two more and then Onyx. That would mean that he's next."  
  
"How does she know all of this?"  
  
"She's never said, although Zordon did once refer to her as The Gatherer. I think it's her job to get us all."  
  
"Hmm. Two more and Onyx. That would mean that the Opal Powers are still lost…" He laid back and drifted off, wondering just what had happened to the Opal coin and where it might possibly be found.  
  
He awoke the next morning and found the red outfit that matched Billy's that he had seen in his wardrobe the day before. Changing into it, he left his room and began to explore. Going down the steps and out the door, he found Annie completing her morning kata ritual. "Good morning, Jason. How was your talk with Garnet?"  
  
"You knew that he was talking to me?"  
  
"Zordon said that you spoke of the testing. I supposed all went well."  
  
"Why wouldn't it have?"  
  
"You tell me." Jason looked at the woman quizzically. She had to be his age, only a year older at the most. Why would I have any idea why it wouldn't have gone well? But, even as he asked himself the question he knew the answer. If he had held any doubts on his ability to lead the others he wouldn't have come out of the experience with the Garnet powers. Wondering how this woman knew so much, he returned to the house to find something to eat for breakfast.  
  
He found Billy and Kat at the breakfast table, deep in discussion. But they quickly included him, asking him how his confrontation with Garnet had gone. Surprised that they knew, he asked them why they asked. It was Kendrix who answered as she sat down. "Because we have all been visited by the previous holders of out powers. I think that they are trying to guide us as we acclimate ourselves to the power."  
  
"Makes sense, Tristan put me through a test. He said that he wanted me to have the chance to learn from his mistakes."  
  
"Hmm, sounds much like Ely." Billy mused, wrapping his arm around Kat.  
  
"Ameldia told me about Leo, how he was dealing with my 'death.' I think that she knew I needed someone to help me confront how I felt about him."  
  
Kat just smiled, Jezerra, the previous pink ranger, had done much the same with her and her feeling for Billy. She squeezed his hand under the table, to let him know that she was thinking about him, and said so much to the other three.  
  
None of them noticed Annie and Zordon watching from the doorway. Returning to the outside, Zordon congratulated Annie on the choices.  
  
"They weren't my choices, the power told me who to get. I just followed instructions."  
  
"I think you did fine job, then, Annie. They are already showing the signs of being a good team and will definitely work well together. I just hope that the other three will be the same. How soon is the next coming?"  
  
"Onyx will be here by evening the day after tomorrow. He will come on his own and bring his own powers."  
  
THE END 


End file.
